


Inmerse tropical life

by Coffe_and_Arson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Nanami Chiaki, Inmerse au, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, autistic nagito komaeda, long chapters, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffe_and_Arson/pseuds/Coffe_and_Arson
Summary: What would have happened if in the last trial they chose reset? Would they live a happy life in the neoworld with everyone? Just a bit of experimenting with this idea from my head.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being angsty with this idea of nostalgia trapped in the world where they can be with their loved ones, but it's only a daydream living in the neoworld program, I'm doing this as a challenge for myself too, trying to finish the 7 chapters with the epilogue and the introduction in one school week, so actualizations daily if you keep up, they are gonna be long chapters so I hope you enjoy being sad with me.

The air in the trial ground felt like it could be torn apart with your own hands, the minds of the class 77 students were going on full speed thinking of the choices they dah in front of them, the options that Junko Enoshima just gave them, they couldn’t do the choice, it meant forgetting everything or losing everybody, it was an impossible decision to make and they were to choose, they were to decide if the future showed hope or despair, they were the ones that would be blamed for everything that happened, they had everything in their shoulders and couldn’t just leave it or throw it away, it was their responsibility that their past actions brought to them.  
Sonia was looking at the floor as if to not face the eyes of the future foundation members that looked at them expecting their answer, Fuyuhiko had a look that felt as if he was just betrayed by the destiny itself, Souda was looking at everyone around to see what they would answer, Hajime was standing up, not even breathing, all the information was a way to much for everyone, it felt like cold water in their head, their minds were deciding in between what seemed hopeful and what they wanted, they wanted to see everyone again, they didn’t want to forget anybody, nor everything they had to go through.  
The time for their choice was getting smaller, they had to choose right now “So, what will it be?” Hajime sighed out loud to show the frustration he felt, but he already had made his choice, he said “I want the reset, I don’t want to forget or lose anybody else” you could feel the smile that crawled into Junko’s face, she let out a little puhuhu while the students looked Hajime with shocked faces, everybody was thinking on that option but nobody was gonna say it out loud because it seemed to be the option that would bring despair “I’m done pretending I care more of the future of the world than mine, I’m gonna choose what I want, what I really want” said again with a stern voice the brunette, the silence was broken by Sonia quietly crying at hearing what Hajime said, she was troubled with the options in front of her, her heart desired what she wanted, but somehow everybody felt it was wrong.  
“I’m gonna choose reset too” said Fuyuhiko with some doubt on his voice, but his look was focused on daydreaming of someone he cared about, he couldn’t lose the opportunity to see her again, he would not forgive himself if he let this go, Sonia cleaned her soft tears as she said the same, they couldn’t deny what their hearts wanted, they couldn’t oblige, they felt this way and nothing would change it, they missed all theirs classmates. “Guys, you can’t succumb to despair!” Makoto yelled trying to make up everyone’s mind but it failed “I’M DONE WITH THIS GAME OF HOPE AND DESPAIR” yelled an angry Hajime with confusion on his face “WE DIDN’T WANT TO FORM PART OF IT, WE CAN CHOOSE WHAT WE WANT” and then he pressed the button that said reset without another thought, he was tired, done with thinking of the future, he wanted to see all his classmates again, to pass a good time with them and not forget them ever.  
And that was how everything started, with the push of one button that made the program restart itself, to make everything back to the “normal”, back to what the students of class 77 wanted, they would never go home again, but they would be where nothing is wrong, where everything is good, living on a program with them. Living on a daydream.


	2. Tropical island life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wakes up and lives he's calm day before the preparations usami had for everyone started.

“Let’s immerse ourselves in this tropical island life forever and ever and ever and ever..”  
-Junko Enoshima  
Hajime woke up that morning, he had the sensation of emptiness that you have when you wake up and forget your dreams, he also felt as if he just had an important dream but he could not remember any part of it, it was just on his mind; he pushed the feeling aside to start his day as always, he had to go to have breakfast with his classmates; he got out of bed and put on his clothes, put on his shoes and tried to fix his messy hair to look somewhat presentable, after finishing all the preparations he stepped outside of his cottage walking towards where everyone was to meet so they could have breakfast together.  
Opening the doot to enter Hajime felt some kind of dejavú as if all this situation had already passed before, he ignored it when he saw Chiaki silently waving while eating and playing some videogame in silence, Nagito also greeted him with a smile and he sat down on the table, Hanamura was just beginning to bring more food from the kitchen, smiling to the girls with a look on his face that claimed no good whatsoever, everyone was simply enjoying the company while eating, Akane and Nekomaru had started a challenge to see who finished eating a mountain of food first and they were highly encouraged by TeruTeru. Everyone was smiling in the good mood that the place had gotten from everyone, Gundham was talking about something with a low characteristic voice to Sonia and Souda, wich listened and sometimes participated in the conversation.  
The food was quickly finished between all the students, and Usami appeared at the door happily talking to everyone “Dear students! This weeks purpose is to get hope fragments by being friends, I know you already know each other but I want you to communicate in a good manner to everyone, so your task is to do so” She smiled as everyone agreed to the new homework the teacher assigned to everyone, no one was actually mad about it and it meant a calm week to everyone “Today it’ll be a free day and tomorrow I have prepared different activities that we’ll do so that you enjoy your school life, so I hope everyone is as excited as me to start this fun week of hard work” and with that, the teacher said her goodbyes so that everyone had a day to enjoy themselves and chill before having to spend every day of the week talking to their classmates.  
Hajime said goodbye to all the other students while they all left the kitchen to TeruTeru who planed on baking and cooking some food all day to practice and relax; the protagonist walked slower than normal around the island hoping to reach the beach so he could just stay on the sun some moments and touch some cold water, after that he would go to his cottage to fix all his mess and put all the teddy bears he kept founding around the island and that he decided to start collecting; Hajime new that his face was starting to develop some freckles from the sun and the weather that touched his face and gave him quite some memories to remember, he quickly got to the beach and took his shoes off to walk on the sand, feeling the grains slowly moving everywhere he stepped, the sand felt like a massage to his tired feet that reached the shore and were softly touched by the water of the sea.  
Hajime crunched to reach the water with his hand, he put some of it on his face washing it from being in the sun, feeling the refresh on his skin, and relaxing his muscles, he fixed his pants so that he could get in the water more freely, and then he just spent some minutes closing his eyes, hearing the sea move in silence, Hajime liked the silence quite a lot, he had learned to appreciate it even more by having his classmates around, he loves a good silence that simply gave rest to your mind and relaxed your ears, the sea helped his breathing to regulate as if he was sleeping, his mind was empty, he didn’t want to ruin the beautiful moment he was having by thinking, he was just feeling free by the sea.  
After quite some time the protagonist got down and rested on his knees to get some sand between his hands and then he stood up and walked to where his shoes were, then he left the beach behind walking on his way to his cottage so he could spend the rest of the evening putting all his room in order, he was particularly excited to know how many teddy bears he had collected to the moment, he was quite glad of his collection, he would show it to his classmates but he felt it was pretty important for him. And that’s how the calmed day went for the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I made a playlist on spotify of the vibe the story gives me so have the link here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ageuOkpzq6QeivMkRKmlF?si=YAjbfO_LRFSbEljP02bsGA  
> thanks for all the kudos in the story, really hypes me up to keep publishing ily you all


	3. Daydreaming on the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool day with everyone makes Hajime think and remember some things about Mikan and Ibuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you really much to all of you who are reading this, love you all <3

“Why won’t you forgive me? If you did something wrong..you’d forgive yourself right away..!”   
-Mikan Tsumiki  
Usami had woken everyone on the island a little bit early to say her instructions for the day, Hajime would complain if he wasn’t interested in what they would do as an activity to gather hope fragments “Okay my dear students! The activity for the day it’s an amazing DAY IN THE POOL” All the noisy students where already talking about what they would do and how they would enjoy, the pool had been forbidden for them but now with the teacher’s permission they could go in the pool and have a great day with all the classmates “So get changed on your swimsuits and then I will open the pool area so you all can talk with everyone and spend a great day” finally said Usami leaving the place after it to open everything and check that there wasn’t anything dangerous for her students.  
Hajime was rather quickly taken company by Mikan and Ibuki who claimed they wanted to get his hope fragments, Mikan didn’t say anything but Ibuki got the message going by basically yelling with all the energy of the world as if it wasn’t way too into the morning for it, Hajime didn’t exactly said yes to the opportunity but he didn’t say no so Ibuki gladly took him to where the swimsuits that they onced used in their first day on the island, they separated to change and the brunette felt as if he had cold all of a sudden even with the sun before his eyes, he ignored the feeling rather easily to feel comfortable and not look shoken to all his classmates.  
As he saw Ibuki pulling Mikan so they would get by his side he felt as if he somehow was daydreaming, he had that feeling that the two girls in front of him were just his imagination, but he did not have time to think about it as Ibuki grabbed him by his arm and threw him in the pool they had by their side and then she jumped while Mikan was shaking for the shock of both her friends jumping into the water, Hajime just got to the top of the pool and breathed while telling Ibuki “God sake, what was that?” She just said with a chanty voice “Ibuki just wanted to see your face when the water hit you, I would say it was rather an amazing experience Hajime, what would you say Mikan dear?” Mikan simply squeaked moving her head as if to nood quietly, while reaching down for the water so she could see the temperature, but she was quickly throwed off to the water by her hand by Ibuki, while all of this happened all their classmates were just watching as if this was again their normal.  
As Hajime watched the both girls hug in the water somehow he felt as if he saw a glitch in the reality and for a second, he saw Ibuki dead with Mikan with some look in her eyes that scared the poor protagonist so much he forgot to swim to keep on the water and almost choked on the water making Nagito hold a quiet smile on his face even when that had been such a nightmare on Hajime’s eyes, he told himself he was just daydreaming again, maybe it had began to be a bad habit of him, maybe.   
The day went off quick with odd groups of friends and Hajime at the end had a great time hanging out with the two girls, he would say they were rather a weird match to see around, being that Mikan was way to insecure, and Ibuki was way to loud, but most close friends of the classmates were weird matches at the end, but before they left to go to their cottages Hajime heard Mikan almost scream to TeruTeru “Just forgive me, I’m sorry” apparently she had fallen on his stuff, he probably wasn’t mad but Mikan always said sorry when she tripped, the thing it’s that Hajime had a bad feeling from the first three words, he felt as if he had already heard them somewhere and they were a bad sign, he was being weird since a few days ago, it was as if he had that feeling on his gut about everything on his face, he would just try to ignore it but on the nights in his cottage his memory hunted him thinking in what everything means.  
He finally by the nighttime got to his cottage and changed to sleep, taking off his binder and putting on something more comfortable; he silently stayed in his bed and looked at the tiny monokumas he just found today on the first day of hope gathering events that their teacher had, he felt as if the teddy bears he founded meant something more, but he couldn’t tell, his mind had been crazy today and he needed to really sleep well, he had to mentally prepare to the next day he had to spend with his classmates, and so he fell asleep.


	4. Weird treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recollecting hope fragments with Nekomaru and Akane

“Dammit...I never paid you back…”  
-Akane Owari  
Hajime was ready as he will ever be to have another crazy and moving day with his classmates, this time he had woken up by himself and he got ready before the teacher called everybody to gather while they eat breakfast so that she would say the activity for the day, to be really honest Hajime thought the activities were kind of a cliché but the thing that made them take a different turn was the fact that his classmates were literal dipshit most of the time, so they in fact made things way more interesting even if they were just to collect flowers for the day, for one side the protagonist was thankful but from other side he just knew that something totally crazy was gonna happen even in simple tasks.  
Everyone quickly gathered mostly for the food but also ‘cause they were genuinely interested in what Usami was to say “Hi children, today the activity is not a big thing but I still hope you enjoy yourselves as much as you have been for the past few days'' she said with a singsong tone “Today you are gonna team up in teams I already made from people you don’t usually hang out with and you are gonna find a treasure on the island! Isn’t it exciting?” everyone was suddenly more interested under the mention of a price for them to keep, some of them were questioning what it would be and how big could it be “Every team has a different map to a different treasure so that everybody wins something and is happy, let me tell you the teams you are gonna be in and give you the maps to the lider that each team choses” by the team she finished her speech all the food that Hanamura had cooked for the morning was completely gone and they were able to sit down in the teams the teacher was instructing.  
Hajime finished being basically squished in between Akane and Nekomaru, he didn’t expected the teams that were supposed to be more strangers than friends to end up in the way Usami sepeared, maybe she didn’t want to tear apart friendships in the activity, it looked as if the activity was to make their relationships even stronger, and obviously gather more hope fragments, they got in their way just when the teacher handed Hajime the map because he was voted for the other two students to have the map because in their words he was the brain and they were the muscles.  
Quickly they made small talk as they were walking talking a bit about how yesterday had been a great day and everyone has been given the chance to be more kind to each other and be considerate, Nekomaru even said that he would sacrifice himself if something was to hurt his friends which somehow sounded to Hajime as if he had already heard this chat before, but he carried that train of thoughts away as Nekomaru and Akane patted his back doing a small race to where the brunette had just told them their treasure was, Nekomaru won and Akane now owned him another favor for losing “So what it’s in the box? I’m sure that’s the treasure” said Hajime looking at both of his friends' faces as they opened the box, he saw how their faces had big smiles suddenly.  
“OHHH LOOK COACH IT’S EXERCISE THINGS FOR US” Akane yelled taking out of the box something Hajime could tell was a sport supply, he noticed that his friends were distracted testing the weird thing and he wanted to see what the teacher had left for him, it looked like a small sticker, it was all left in the box, a sticker that said “I’m sorry I was born stupid” he was weirded out until he noticed that it had the same teddy bear on it that he had been collecting this whole time, maybe Usami knew that he was collecting those teddy bear stuff and thought it was a good idea to give that to him, he somehow felt a chill down his back when he touched the sticker and putted it on his pocket to take it out when he got to his cottage.  
The weird team were excitedly talking a bit about how they were excited to have the dinner that TeruTeru would cook, even Hajime felt quite hungry after such an evening, and he couldn’t wait to get to the lobby and eat with everybody. They quickly got to where everybody was gathering as they finished their own treasure finding adventure, they ate together what their classmate had ready for them, Hajime got back to his cottage when he finished eating quite tired from the long day he had.  
But when he got to his cottage and closed the door he remembered the weird sticker, he already had gathered a full wall off those teddy bears and now he had a sticker of him, he couldn’t help to feel a little lost, he didn’t knew why he had that strange feeling when he looked at the sticker, somehow it remembered him of Nagito and some movie he couldn’t quite remember, but he was grateful for the new item of his collection and simply putted the sticker being hold by a teddy bear, and got to sleep, his mind was already torturing him with trying to remember that movie that it remembered him but at the end he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suffering with actualizing daily 'cause of school but I hope you all like it, I like writing of this universe my mind kind of created of thinking of a different ending, so I hope that the readers like it too <3


	5. Explosions on TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing with Peko and Fuyuhiko and Hajime dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol just had two broken teeth but have a chapter, I'm also on exams week so that's why the updates stopped but have this long chapter <3

“You didn’t...need to become a tool…”  
-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
Hajime woke up with a headache, something that doesn’t happen too often for his liking, he didn’t mind very much of it and got up to put on his binder and characteristic shirt to get ready to go get breakfast and after go to the supermarket to get some medicine for his headache so that he could deal with it for the rest of the day that he knew it wouldn’t be a calm day ‘cause of his dear classmates. He put on his pants and shoes and left his cottage to join the other students and have breakfast with them, he wondered what TeruTeru had gotten ready for them, but he couldn’t think too much of it because his headache was gradually growing without minding that he still had to deal with his day.   
It was quite calm when everybody had food in their mouths, and that was the fact that helped Hajime get through the whole breakfast without yelling to somebody to be quiet, he quickly got to the supermarket practically running across the island to get to the medicine aisle and get some pills to keep his headache way lower than it had gotten, he found what he was searching easily and simply took it there with a bottle of water he also got from the supermarket, then he saw Usami who had been looking for all the students that weren’t gathered at the lobby so that she could tell them the activity for the day.  
“Well Hajime, today the activity doesn’t start until noon, so you can spend the day as you want,” she said calmly watching Hajime waiting until he asked “So, what’s the activity?” and the teacher practically beamed in emotion while yelling “IT’S GONNA BE STARGAZING ISN’T WONDERFUL” the brunette wasn’t surprised but he also was grateful for the alone time he would have before meeting with everyone. “That sounds fun, I’ll leave for now but I’ll be where you ask us to be at noon” she dismissed her student quickly so Hajime went with his classical running to his cottage, he wanted to take a nap to see if the pain in the head would leave when he was asleep.  
He opened the door to his cottage and got to his bed throwing his shoes away with his legs and simply resting his face on the pillow, falling asleep way more easily thanks to the pills he had taken, his dreams at the start were quite a mess, in between pictures that were never completed, images that lacked the comprehension to have meaning, but suddenly the picture changed turning into a shape that some part of Hajime’s brain knew, the waves of the ocean were easy to hear in the place, some hair was on his face but he could still see what he had in front of him, it was Nagito but there was something different, he spoke but his raspy sound just was not the same, maybe his brain was modifying the sound to trick him, Hajime thought it was just a vivid nightmare, soon there would be something horrifying on his face, he would have a jumpscare, but that never happens, he could talk, but his voice didn’t sound as his, it didn’t have the tone that had emotion it lacked sentiment.  
Hajime felt as if something was going through his brain to tear it apart and then he woke up, he then realized he had fallen asleep with the binder on so he took it off, looking that he still had time before noon so he could be on his cottage without his binder, it wasn’t needed for the time being, and he was honestly scared of getting his ribs injured. He got into bed looking at his collection on the wall and then tried to remember what woke him up in his dream, but his mind couldn’t connect the dots. Lately, he had been forgetting all his dreams, and mostly his nightmares, but maybe this time it was a side effect of his medication.  
Quicker than anything he got ready to go with everyone, his headache had stopped being as strong as before and he thought he could be with his classmates with no problem, it was a dream sort of to think that stargazing was an activity for them, without the contamination of the city he could bet the stars could be seen in a better way and that would make the experience simply amazing, he would love to see the stars better, and their teacher had promised that some wishing stars were going to be able to be seen.  
He couldn’t get quite used to live in the Jaberwock Island, it was a place where everything was good, where everyone was happy and their only activities were to hang out and pick hope fragments, basically was as their teacher said, a school vacation free of every danger that they could think of, it was as if they were living in a surreal place, but they wouldn’t complain, it was just so amazing being here with his classmates, Hajime got a chill on his back when he tried to be thinking of the moment where he and his classmates would leave, he couldn’t avoid the train of thoughts but he forgot about the bad feeling for the moment.  
The beach was full with little seats for everyone and they already had the names marked in groups, as if they were to do teamwork for school, Hajime saw that his team was made with Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko, he knew they were close even before being part of the same class as everyone, he worried for some minutes about being the third wheel for the night but his worries were forgotten when the night sky was surrounded with shiny lights of the stars, Nagito got to his side just to tell Hajime to ask a wish to the universe, and that maybe his luck would be better for the moment, but he couldn’t wish for anything better than what they already had.  
The night got quickly behind everyone watching the stars and making small talk in between the shower of meteors that made a spectacle worth losing words for some hours just watching the sky in calm silence, Hajime got lost in the night, watching everything with hopeful eyes, showing some respect to the universe that made this kind of beautiful show for everyone who wanted to watch, and luckily all his class was.


	6. Photos tell the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos with Mahiru and Hyoko

“No one would kill a nice person like Mahiru”  
-Hiyoko Saionji  
Hajime got to sleep pretty well compared to other days last night after watching the night sky for quite some hours, he was pretty tired and his body gave in when he had just touched his bed, it was pretty nice to not have a complicated dream for a difference, or at least a well rest Hajime thought so, maybe it was just because how calm his day had been aside from his great headache. But now he was in his bed questioning if he had to get up to have breakfast with everyone and had Usami say her announcement of the activity from the day with everyone including him or if there would be a problem with sleeping some more minutes to recover dream.  
He decided to give in to the sleep that his body wanted more than anything at the moment, this time he did have a dream, he thought it was a dream he had already had or maybe he had no finished before because he remembered the feeling of being on a boat, sailing on the sea with the humid environment, he could also hear the waves of the sea in a different way than when he is an island beach, it was more clear, then he saw something in front of him, a white-haired student sitting in front of him, he didn’t start a small talk and Hajime wouldn’t just start talking either, then he heard a loud knock and a bell ring and got up shaken by the shock.  
He got to his door without having time to think about his weird dream, and just went to see who had woken him up to ask what did they want, apparently, it was Chiaki holding a game in front of her face while waiting for him to open the door, which he quickly did to hear her just say a short sentence “Teacher told me to tell you that today is photos day” Hajime was still in his pijamas and he just nodded his head and said he would get ready soon to meet everyone. And so he did, he put on his binder, some new socks, put on his normal attire and got to meet all his classmates, he was wondering what they meant by photo day but he got way more presentable than normal, he didn’t want to look messy if they were to take pictures.  
And he quite guessed it, apparently, Mahiru had volunteered to take pictures of the whole group of classmates because Usami said they should have something to remember the vacation with everyone, something more physical, and so the students thought that taking someday to take photos with everyone sounded good and they choose Hajime as the helper of Mahiru for being the only one that wasn’t at the breakfast and he didn’t mind at all, just that he normally didn’t talk that much to her because she was occupied with Hyoko who didn’t exactly get along with her classmates.  
“Do you need help with everything?” the brunette asked Mahiru when she got close, but she dismissed him saying that he just told everyone to prepare for their individual picture, and so he did, everyone was fixing their looks except Nagito who looked comfortable with looking as if he had just got out of a hospital or someplace looking like a dead guy, clearly he didn’t mind that that much or in a big way, he seemed as if he didn’t mind everyone perceiving him in another way, but Hajime got close to him and tried to at least give his hair some order with his fingers, Nagito could be a little red but he didn’t mind the touch and let it be, even after some seconds trying to get it in the order it still went everywhere so Hajime gave up with it.  
After taking the personal pictures Mahiru instructed Hajime to go to Hyoko and ask her to help too because now they were to go with a partner, and Hajime would take Mahiru’s picture with Hyoko first, then everyone would take their photos with a partner or a group of three while taking the picture Hajime felt another chill on his back, and for a second he swears he saw he had seen some blood on Hyoko’s neck but he thought he had just thought of it, maybe it was part of his daydreams he had been having lately, but he got ready for his own photo to be taken aside Nagito and Chiaki, he thought they looked pretty good, and so the groups of friends took their pictures.  
It was quite a chill evening taking pictures and organizing everyone, Hajime did have a great time with everyone, he felt in calm with all his classmates, he was really happy of taking so many pictures with everyone, and especially with Chiaki, so he got to his cottage almost at night after finishing helping Mahiru with all the pictures, and then as he entered his place, he took off his binder and threw himself to his bed falling asleep just a few seconds after that, he then continued the dream he had that same morning.  
He couldn’t distinguish the face of the person in front of him, just seeing a familiar white hair and some weird hand with red nail polish, he could hear himself talking with the person, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying, he was feeling trapped in the body he had on his dream as if it was suffocating him, he felt as if he couldn’t breathe well, as if something was causing it but then when he woke up in the middle of the night he was alone by himself in his own bed, breathing quickly, as if he had been scared, because his dream did had scared him, still, he quickly gave in back to the land of dreams, going back to sleep for the rest of the night, dreaming little things that he would not remember in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for keeping reading, I'll try to update daily again ily <3


	7. Baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeruTeru and Byakuya cooking cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter I wrote at 2 am, forgive me for any mistakes ily <3

Hajime had actually gotten up by himself to differ from other days, he was full of energy thanks to that the day before the day was way calmer than usually with his classmates, he put on his clothes and got ready to have breakfast with everyone for the first time in a few days, he could already tell he was going to be energetic for the whole day, which was good considering his classmates.  
Getting to the lobby to eat he entered side by side with his teacher, Usami was preparing herself to announce the daily activity with everyone but she seemed to doubt a bit “Hey, are you okay?” Said Chiaki standing next to Hajime, “Well, I’m just worried about how everyone will do with the activity for today, it could end up being dangerous and that’s what I would never want” the teacher said looking to the floor “Don’t worry, Hajime and I can check up on everyone so we don’t get hurt, right Hajime?” she looked at him and he just nodded so the message was spread, that seemed to help with the confidence of their teacher and she called everyone to listen to what she was about to say so they knew the instructions for the day “today you will bake cookies together!!” she yelled and everyone just turned to see TeruTeru just getting out of the kitchen with the breakfast.  
“Everyone will have to do something to help make the cookies if you want to eat them before nigh time,” Usami said looking at everyone as the teacher she was, they didn’t seem to bother too much thinking of the activity because it seemed pretty easy for a lot of ultimate level talents, which was thinking way too highly of everyone there “It sounds nice,” Sonia said to finish the talk and start the eating (the part that was crucial to Akane), and so everyone started eating quickly to finish so they could start preparing the ingredients, and bring things they needed from the supermarket, everyone was quite excited to try and bake a bit.  
Hajime finished eating quickly and announced to everyone that they should be careful and that if they needed to help him and Nanami would help everyone out, and everyone just nodded and kept minding their business, TeruTeru then took the lead to the activity clearly because of his ultimate level talent, and the dirty jokes didn’t wait for an entrance, getting quickly out of his mouth accompanied by instructions to different groups of people so they knew their part on the teamwork that it would be baking cookies, Byakuya helped TeruTeru out and said he would check that nobody would get hurt during all the day.  
Pretty quickly the ball started rolling with the team of Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham going for the ingredients in the kitchen and preparing them in order, Mikan, Ibuki, Mahiru, and Hyoko went to the supermarket for what was needed, Akane and Nekomaru cleaned the kitchen and the lobby, TeruTeru supervised the kitchen with Byakuya, and Hajime, Chiaki, and Nagito were the ones who will mix all and put it on the oven, everyone worked pretty quickly and it was a calm atmosphere around the kitchen, with the oven giving some warm air to the kitchen and everyone in there. The teamwork was nailed the way too quickly but TeruTeru decided that with the cookies they were going to make some brownies to take to everyone’s cottage so that they could enjoy it by themselves. It was quite a nice idea in Hajime’s mind.  
And so the day went by pretty quickly, playing with everyone with the ingredients, and on the kitchen with the mixes, it was quite a chilled day, and Hajime had no problems with his daydreaming, he was to distract to mind anyway, so when the evening flew by everyone ate their cookies together making a small talk, mostly forming part of it Akane and Nekomaru, and then when the night hours came by everyone took their brownies and went to sleep on their cottages, it had been quite a nice day for everyone, and Hajime saved one of his brownies for tomorrow morning, falling asleep pretty easily on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I may afterwards do some one shots of the concept so if you comment some ideas I may write them later.


End file.
